Trudy.txt
DialogueDrumlinDiner |scene= |topic=001069C8|before=Wolfgang: We had a deal, Trudy! Hand over the goods. You owe us!|response=''{Angry}'' I ain't giving you poison-shilling chem pushers anything! Do you know what that junk has done to my boy?|after=Wolfgang: He bought them fair and square, Trudy! Ain't our fault if he's strung out.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14|topic=00106C08|trow=2|before=Player Default: Look, you owe them money. If you just pay them, then this will be over. Everyone walks away without getting hurt.|response=''{Depressed}'' All right. I'll pay, but that bastard ain't gonna sell one more drop of Jet to my boy.|after=Trudy: You hear that, Wolfgang? You'll get your damn money, but I better not catch you selling chems to my boy again.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Look, you owe them money. If you just pay them, then this will be over. Everyone walks away without getting hurt.|response=''{low voice, so only the player hears / Stern}'' I got a better idea. You take care of Wolfgang. I'll pay you 100 caps to put a bullet between his eyes.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=00106C07|trow=2|before=Player Default: You're not dealing with Wolfgang, anymore. You're dealing with me. Now hand over that money before this gets ugly.|response=''{intimidated / Afraid}'' All right, all right! You win. I'll pay up.|after=Trudy: You hear that, Wolfgang? You'll get your damn money, but I better not catch you selling chems to my boy again.|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You're not dealing with Wolfgang, anymore. You're dealing with me. Now hand over that money before this gets ugly.|response=''{reaching for your gun / Angry}'' So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Hope you've made your peace.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=B2a}} |topic=00106C06|before=Player Default: I want to help you, Trudy. What can I do?|response=''{low voice, so only the player hears / Pleading}'' Get rid of Wolfgang! I don't know what he offered you, but I'll pay you 100 caps to kill that Jet-selling scumbag.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=00106C05|trow=2|before=Player Default: Why? What's this all about?|response=''{Irritated}'' Oh, that chem-pusher didn't tell you? He got my boy hooked on Jet, sold him a ton of junk on "credit" and now expects me to pay him off.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' That bastard ain't getting a single damn cap from me.|after=Player Default: Look, you owe them money. If you just pay them, then this will be over. Everyone walks away without getting hurt.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00106BF9|before=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|response=''{Happy}'' Thank you. I'll back you up from here. Go get him!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106BF8|before=Player Default: Not going to happen, Trudy.|response=''{reaching for your gun / Sad}'' Then I guess I gotta do what I gotta do...|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=00106BF7|trow=4|before=Player Default: Wolfgang and I had a deal. If I'm going to back out on it, I'll need more.|response=Okay, I'll make it 125 caps.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Wolfgang and I had a deal. If I'm going to back out on it, I'll need more.|response=I'll pay you 150 caps, then.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Wolfgang and I had a deal. If I'm going to back out on it, I'll need more.|response=All right, killer, it's 200 caps for the job. That's as high as I'll go.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Wolfgang and I had a deal. If I'm going to back out on it, I'll need more.|response=''{player failed to negotiate / Stern}'' I'm not playing this game, scavver. 100 caps or nothing.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X4a}} |topic=00106BF6|before=Player Default: And why should I help you?|response=''{Pleading}'' Look, this place might not look it, but caravans come through here, okay? I have supplies. You help me, we can trade for whatever you need.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=13|topic=00106CC3|before=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|response=''{Happy}'' Thank you. I'll back you up from here. Go get him!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106CC2|before=Player Default: Not going to happen, Trudy.|response=''{Sad}'' Fine. Then leave.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=00106CC1|trow=4|before=Player Default: Your offer seems a little low for a man's life.|response=Fair enough, say 125 caps.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Your offer seems a little low for a man's life.|response=150 caps, then.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Your offer seems a little low for a man's life.|response=All right, killer, 200 caps for Wolfgang's head. That's as high as I'll go.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Your offer seems a little low for a man's life.|response=''{player failed to negotiate / Angry}'' I'm not playing this game, scavver. 100 caps or nothing.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X4a}} |topic=00106CC0|before=Player Default: And why should I help you?|response=''{Pleading}'' Look, this place might not look it, but caravans come through here, okay? I have supplies. You help me, we can trade for whatever you need.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00106C41|before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help?|response=''{Puzzled}'' Why? You for hire? I have 100 caps if you blow Wolfgang's head off.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106C40|before=Player Default: Fine. I'm out of here.|response=''{Afraid}'' Wait! Maybe we can work something out. You take care of Wolfgang out there, and I'll open up the shop. Pay you 100 caps on top of it.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=00106C3F|trow=2|before=Player Default: I'm calling it right here. This world can officially bite my ass.|response=''{Happy}'' *chuckle* You got that right. But Wolfgang out there means business. I need him gone.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Puzzled}'' Hey, you for hire? I have 100 caps if you take care of him.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=00106C3E|trow=2|before=Player Default: Why? What's going on?|response=''{Stern}'' Wolfgang thinks I owe him money. I say he got my son Patrick hooked on chems and cheated him out of our savings.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Nervous}'' Look, I've been in a shootout before, and I don't like our odds. You for hire? I've got 100 caps if you help us get rid of that chem-pusher.|after=Player Default: All right, Trudy. I'll get rid of him.|abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=00106C00|before=|response=''{shouting, he's outside the building / Angry}'' You hear that, Wolfgang? You'll get your damn money, but I better not catch you selling chems to my boy again.|after=Wolfgang: Fine by me, Trudy. Your son's broke as shit, anyhow.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106BFE|before=Wolfgang: Fine by me, Trudy. Your son's broke as shit, anyhow.|response=''{gruff, talking to the player / Stern}'' All right, crisis is over. If you're here to trade, step up to the counter.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5|topic=00106CB7|trow=3|before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=A little bit of everything...|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=All salvage, but nothing's junk...|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=It's all worth every cap I'm charging...|after=|abxy=A3a}} |topic=00106CB6|trow=2|before=Player Default: You got things covered from here?|response=''{Grateful}'' Yeah. It's gonna take my son a while to get off the chems, but we'll make it. We always do.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' Now, let's get back to business. You need anything for the road?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=Y1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files